


Puppy Kara

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actual dog Kara, F/F, Fluff, Puppy Kara, a bit of crack, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part nineteen of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Kara is turned into a puppy and only Cat can understand her when she is barking. Let's say that the Cat is going to take care of the little dog...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! The OS for today has been inspired by a promt given to me by CameronMorgan! Thank you so much, I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Alex looked at the puppy jumping around her, still shocked by what had just happened in front of her. 

_Kara was walking in Alex’s lab, more like pacing nervously and rambling about Cat –again, she did that a lot recently-, about how she was in love with her but how she couldn’t tell Cat that because their relationship was still new and she didn’t want Cat to be scared away… Alex had stopped listening to her for a few minutes when a glass shattering noise had pierced the air._

_“Shoot, I’m sorry Alex!”_

_The brunette had turned around and looked at the big smoke, pressing a big red button to close all of the access to the lab. The risk of contamination was low since it wasn’t the lab where they kept all the dangerous stuff, but something might still happen. But when the smoke dissipated, there was nothing. Nothing but a cute little puppy, a Golden Retriever with a blond pelage and looking so much like Kara that it was striking. After a tentative “Kara?” and a confirmation bark from the dog, Alex had sit down and called Hank._

“What are we going to do for her?”

Hank looked from Lucy to Kara to Alex, brows furrowed as he thought about a solution.

“Alex, you are certain that this is temporary?”

“Positive, I was studying shape-morphing and Kara broke the test tube where I kept the solution with your genes… Her Kryptonian system will eliminate it in a few hours.”

Just as she finished her sentence, Kara’s phone rang. It was Cat. Oh, that would be fun, telling Cat Grant that her girlfriend has been turned into a puppy…

“Keira! Where are you?”

Alex winced as she heard Cat mispronounced Kara’s name, again.  
“Miss Grant, it’s Alex.”

“Oh. Is everything okay?”

Her tone had changed immediately, becoming soft and worried.

“Yes. Well, not exactly.”

Kara barked and tried to jump on Alex. 

_“I want to talk to her!”_ Kara barked.

But Alex couldn’t understand her, because she was a dog, and dog couldn’t talk.

“Kara can’t talk right now…”

“What are you talking about, Danvers? I just heard her. She wants to talk to me so let her.”

Alex was so shocked that she forgot about the situation and handed the telephone to the poor little Kara. 

_“Cat! I am okay! Something happened but apparently I’m going to be fine and…”_

Alex had taken the phone back. Apparently, a dog barking was not the most enjoyable sound in the world, even if the dog was her sister. 

“Miss Grant, did you understand what she just… told you?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Hank looked at her, nodding, while Lucy was laughing, playing with Kara and petting her. 

“Can we meet at your penthouse? We’ll bring Kara.”

*************

Cat was pacing, waiting for the agents and her girlfriend to arrive. Something was wrong but she couldn’t quite understand what… Kara’s voice had seemed a little bit different and even if she had told her not to worry, Cat did just that. It was a few minutes of pacing before Alex arrived. She knocked two times, refusing to use the ringbell, as always. Cat hurried to open the door and met a very confused Alex and a… dog. Cat stared at the animal coldly, until it started barking.

_“Hey Cat!”_

Kara ran towards Cat and jumped on her, desperately trying to make her hold her in her arms. Understanding that it was her girlfriend, the blonde agreed and carried her.

“What the hell happened to Kara?”

So Alex told her the story, interrupted by Kara who tried to make a joke or apologize. 

“We don’t understand what she says, but apparently you do.”

Cat sighed, looking at the sleeping puppy on her lap.

“How many time will it last?”

“Twenty-four hours at most.”

Cat nodded and let Alex go back to work. She would have to take care of Kara.

It had been two hours since Kara had been let under Cat’s care and she was still bouncing everywhere each time Cat moved. 

“Kara, stop moving.”

_“But I can’t. I need to run, I can’t explain it!”_

Cat sighed but continued to pet her, trying to make her settle on her lap so she could continue to answer her emails.

_“Cat, look at that, I have a tail! It’s so cool! I bet I can catch it!”_

The journalist looked incredulously at the dog running in circle, trying to catch her tail like a real dog. The fact that the puppy looked really like Kara made it funnier, and a bit exasperating. If Carter was there, he could have played with her and he would probably have enjoyed it so much that he would have asked for a dog. But he wasn’t, he was staying with his father for the weekend. How convenient. 

Cat looked at her watch, it was already midnight. She had to go to bed if she wanted to be able to function normally.

“Kara, we’re going to bed.”

_“And you are going to let me sleep with you?”_

Cat raised her eyebrows before smiling fondly.

“Why would you think otherwise?”

_“Well… I’m a dog. So I just assumed that you wouldn’t want me in…”_

Cat started to walk towards her room, expecting Kara to follow her like every time at the office.

“Did you really think that I would let my girlfriend sleep on the couch?”

Kara jumped on the bed and lied at the end of it while Cat changed into her pj’s and slipped under the sheets. 

“Oh come on, Kara. You can sleep against me.”

The little dog walked and lied against Cat’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. She felt her arm holding her and she licked her hand.

“Don’t push your luck.”

_“Sorry. I’m tired. You know, it’s not easy to catch your tail. It always goes away when you are close to it.”_

“Puppy Kara is not really smart.”

_“But Puppy Kara loves you. And Human Kara does too.”_

Cat’s eyes snapped wide open, but before she could ask Kara what she meant, the dog was sleeping. She decided that this was a conversation for the next day and closed her eyes, falling asleep with her puppy.

************

The next morning, Cat woke up with a very naked blonde in her arms. She tried to remember how she had arrived there, not remembering having made love the previous night until it all came back. Puppy Kara was back at Human Kara.

“Darling?”

Kara groaned, snuggling closer to Cat.

“Kara, wake up and get under the covers.”

The blonde acted on autopilot as she slipped her body under the covers, her arms circling Cat’s waist, big spooning her.

“Cat, too early.”

“You must call your sister to tell her that you are back to normal.”

“What are you talking about?”

Kara finally opened her eyes to see a smirking Cat.

“Too tired to try and catch your tail, genius?”

It took a few seconds, but the blush on Kara’s face was worth it. 

“Oh my… Oh god.”

After a quick text at her sister and a promise to go in for a check-up, she returned to bed, wearing one of Cat’s old t-shirt. It was a large one that she had won in a contest and Kara looked adorable in it. 

“So. Puppy you was really talkative.”

“Really?”

Cat smiled and saddled Kara’s lap, kissing her deeply. 

“She might have said that Puppy Kara and Human Kara loved me.”

Kara didn’t know what to say, but Cat was kissing her, so it was a good sign, right? Seeing how hard Kara was thinking, Cat decided to end her worries.

“And she was so fast asleep that she didn’t let me the time to answer her.”

Kara gulped as Cat’s fingers drew a trail on her jaw, neck and slowly ascended between her breasts.

“And what would have the answer been?”

Her voice was raw, aroused and nervous at the same time. 

“That I might be slightly in love with Not-So-Human Kara too.”

Kara pulled Cat closer to her and kissed her deeply.

“I love you, Cat.”

They kissed again, more passionately, hands starting to travel on the other’s body when Kara chuckled.

“Don’t you think it’s funny that only a Cat could understand a dog?”

Cat looked at her and rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe you just made a pun with my name.”

“Oh, but that’s why you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty-four of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
